


A descipshon of Saffire Power and Shaddow Power

by SaffirePower



Category: My OCs Descpipshons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffirePower/pseuds/SaffirePower





	A descipshon of Saffire Power and Shaddow Power

Looks: Saphire blue hare and eyes a violet streek in her hair and violet insted of wite when using magic whares a black long sleve bele bonton top that are ripes at the sleves ans some black legings that are also torn she is bare foot and she wares a face mask and an ender cape but the middie of the eyes on the cape are blue her skin is have light blue on her left side and lite violet on the other side .

Name : Saffire Power

Gender : Female

Power level : infnet times more power than Notch

Siblings : Rythain Lalna Livid Ridge Shaddow InTheLittleWood.     under lined caricters belong to the yogscast

 

Looks: pich black hair and violet eyes all the time he whares a lite violet hoody and long black troses also is bare foot and also has a cape and and a face mask but the cape eyes are like rythains pail skin

Name: Shaddow Power

Gender: male

power level : ender demi-god

Siblings : Rythain Lalna Livid Ridge Saffire InTheLittleWood.

 

 

 

 

She (Saffire) is an ender born sqid hybrid she and shaddows mineds are linked i give you pemishon to use my ocs if you want to but menshon the fact that thay are my caricters.

i'd like to see some drarwing if some one could plese do thhat for me im bad at free hand.

1 recwest do NOT change the power level  of my charicters.

 But you can make it share thay say that they are mages when that are not

 


End file.
